To Life
by jbrossk
Summary: Challenge: Brenna has cancer. How will her family deal with it? Is April still healthy? Are the Carvers ready to handle another tradgedy?
1. To Family

"Oh c'mon, Brenna! One last picture with your sister!" Sara begged to Brenna.

Brenna sighed, "Mom, we're gonna be late the ceremony starts at 10:00."

"Yeah, mom. You've got plenty. And we can take more afterwards." April said.

"I know, I know." Sara gave in, " it's just you look so cute in your cap and gown!"

"Yeah, you do Bren. Besides, we should have actual proof that you graduated college, since no one would ever believe us."Grandma teased.

Sara and April laughed.

The Boston College ceremony was long and boring and full of terrible clichés about how this is the beginning of the rest of their lives and all that stuff. Leo actually fell asleep in the middle but was woken up by an elbow to the ribs by April and a pair of dagger eyes from Sara. After the ceremony, the gathered at the house for a celebratory dinner. Everyone was there Sara and Uncle George, April and Leo, Dominic and Natalie, Grandma, Kieran, Beth and Graham and Adam their 2 year old son. Brenna hadn't stopped smiling.

"Hey, you. Come here." April said to Brenna with a mischievous grin.

"What do you want?"

"I have a surprise for you. But you have to close your eyes."

Brenna gave out an exasperated sigh and closed her eyes. April took her hand and led her up the stairs. They walked a few steps and Brenna heard door open and April guided her into the room.

"Okay opens your eyes." Brenna did.

"Wow. It's my room..." Brenna said sarcastically.

"SURPRISE!" Greer jumped up from behind the bed.

"Oh my...GREER!" I thought you said you couldn't come."

"Are you kidding? I wanted to surprise you. Especially, when you graduated in environmental science. As president of Eco club I couldn't miss this."

Brenna smiled, "Come here, you." Greer walked around the bed and Brenna placed her hand on her neck and started kissing Greer, passionately.

"Uh, ok. I guess I'll just leave you two."

Neither, Greer or Brenna replied and April awkwardly left the room.

"Brenna! Dinner is getting cold!" Sara shouted from downstairs.

Brenna groaned and pulled her face from Greer's.

"I missed you." Greer whispered.

"Me too."

"BRENNA!" Sara continued.

Brenna and Greer descended the stairs hand in hand and joined the others at the table.

"Greer! Nice to see you! That explains why Brenna was taking so long upstairs." Grandma said with a knowing smile.

"Well, can we eat already I'm starving!" Leo complained.

"Hold on a second, not before a toast." Sara said and stood up with a glass of wine on her hand. She cleared her throat, "I just want to say how happy and thankful I am right now. First and foremost, Brenna. I am so incredibly proud of you. I guess I can safely say that most of us had doubts that you would graduate high school, let alone college..."

Everyone laughed, even Greer.

"...But you defied the odds and you did it. That brings me to my second point about defying odds. April, it has been 3 years 4 months and 2 days since you were declared cancer free and I have thanked my lucky stars every single day since. You are the strongest person I know and I know that strength comes from Leo too, so thank you Leo for making my daughter so happy. And thank you to my wonderful husband, George, I love you. And finally, thanks to all the rest of you who have filled our lived with happiness even through the darkest of times. So... to family!"

"TO FAMILY!" Everyone raised their glass and started eating dinner.

"So Greer, what do you study?" George asked.

"I'm studying law at Harvard. Civil rights."

"That's very impressive. She's a keeper, Brenna."

"Yeah she is." Brenna smiled weakly.

"Bren, are you ok? You look a little pale." April said.

"Yeah just a little tired. I'll be right back." Brenna stood up and went to the bathroom she did look a little tired and pale. She washed her face with cold water. It felt good and took a towel and stated drying her face. She noticed there was blood on the towel.

"What the-" she muttered and looked at the mirror to see there was blood streaming down her nose.


	2. I'm Fine

Brenna quickly wiped the blood away and gave her hair a quick fix. As she returned to the table everyone was looking at her.

"Honey, are you ok?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, I'm great. Dinner is great, Mom." Brenna faked a smile as best as she could.

"It really is!" Graham said, "So, Sara, is it rosemary that you added to the chicken?"

"Yes, Graham, it is."

"I knew it, it's delightful." He took a forkful and shoved it in his mouth.

"Hey, April?" Grandma said, "when are you and Leo gonna stop goof goofing around and give me great-grandkids?"

Leo started choking and went into a coughing fit. April smiled.

"Way to beat around the bush, Grandma." Brenna snickered.

"Ugh. I hate that expression!" April complained.

"Well?" grandma pressed on.

"Mom, I don't think April and Leo want to discuss this at the table." Sara interfered.

"No its ok, Mom." April said and looked at Leo who nodded. "We actually went through our first round of IVF yesterday."

"WHAT?!" Sara stood up and hugged April. "My babies are going to have a baby!"

April chuckled, "Not yet Mom, there's a really high chance that the baby won't take the first time." She said nonchalantly.

"Well, I'm still excited! And I'm hoping for the best!"

"Me too!" Beth exclaimed, "Adam, baby, you're getting a little buddy."

"That's awesome, Apes." Brenna said.

"Thanks. And are you sure you're ok?"

"Wow, you've gone into mom mode already. I'm fine!"

...

Brenna woke up the next morning with Greer's long and graceful arms around her. She would have gone back to sleep and enjoyed the moment but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with her. She carefully unwrapped Greer's arms from around her waist and slipped on some sweats and a hoodie. With the intention to go visit Dr. Hamburg.

She made it to Dr. Hamburg's office relatively quickly. She had been there a few times before. She hesitated before knocking and wished Greer was here but there was no point in her stressing out over something Brenna didn't even know herself. She knocked.

"Brenna? What are you doing here? "Dr. Hamburg seemed surprised.

"Um, can I come in?"

"Yes. Please. Take seat."

"Thanks." Brenna took a seat on the gray couch.

"Brenna, why are you here?"

"I-I think I have, you know, the same thing my sister had."

Dr. Hamburg nodded slowly," Have you experienced fatigue, bleeding or the nose and gums, and nausea."

"Check. Check. And check," Brenna bit her lip.

"Ok, let's go run some tests. If you do have it, we'll hit it with all we've got."

...

 _2 hours later_

Brenna had wondered all around the hospital waiting for the results. She wondered through the pediatrics are seeing the kids in the bed broke her heart and then she went to the maternity ward and saw all of the younger kids and though about how maybe one day one of those babies would be April's. The though made her smile.

Eventually, she made it to the chapel. It was empty. Brenna was never one to pray but it seemed as good of a time as ever. Just being in there was oddly comforting. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. It was Dr. Hamburg her results were in.

"I'm so sorry, Brenna. I'm afraid you were right. You have Leukemia. Same as April. We'll have to run some more test but I'm fairly sure I know what we are dealing with."

Brenna was speechless.

"Brenna, I know this is scary. But we know how to fight this and you have so much support at home. I know you'll get through this."

...

"Where is the sandwich for table 4?" Natalie shouted to the back of The Charles as she was running a wet rag across the bar top.

Brenna came and sat on one of the stools.

"Tequila. Now."

"Well, hello to you too." Natalie said cheerfully, "I gotta say Sis, you look like crap."

"Thanks. Now, Tequila." She said bitterly.

"It's two. The bar's not open yet. Besides isn't it too early to drink?"

"Aren't you too old to be a bar tender?"

"Ouch! And for your info I got promoted to manager." Natalie said as she poured the shot.

She handed the shot and the lime to Brenna. Brenna took it.

"So what happened? Did your girl dump you?"

"No. "

"What? Are you gonna make me guess?'

Brenna burst into tears.

"Oh, come here." Natalie sat at the stool next to Brenna's and wrapped her arms around her and let Brenna cry.

"I have cancer."


	3. Everything went Dark

It had been 2 weeks since Brenna's confession to Natalie. Natalie was a good person to talk too, we was calm and understanding, but she didn't push too much which Brenna strongly appreciated. Once she suggested that Brenna tell her family, but Brenna just shook her head and said, "Things are really good right now for April and for my mom right now." And just like that the subject was dropped.

Brenna walked in to The Charles and went straight to Natalie. "Hey,"

"Hazel Grace! How's it going?" Natalie gave that wicked smile.

"Who? Never mind…. Are you busy today?"

"Not really it's been a slow day. If you want me to leave I can do that. I'm sure Antonio can manage things around here."

"Great! So can you drive me to the bone marrow test today?"

"Wait, hold on that's what you want me for? Shouldn't someone else be there for you?"

"Like who?"

Natalie threw her arms up in frustration, "Oh, I don't know! Like your mother? Or your sister? Or possibly the girl you're in love with? Oh wait, they don't know you have cancer! My bad..."

"Look! I know it's a lot of pressure on you but April is trying to have a baby she doesn't need all this stress and my mom and George are so happy. And Greer…" Brenna sighed. "Greer, I love her I just… I can't handle having cancer and handle _her_ knowing that I have cancer."

"Fine! But after this you are telling you parents. Ok?"

"Ok." Brenna smiled and followed Natalie to her car.

…

"You know, you're kinda rockin' that paper robe!" Natalie said after Brenna came out in the robe the nurse gave her and were waiting for Dr. Hamburg.

"Why thank you! It's the latest summer line of hospital couture." The both laughed and then Brenna frowned.

"You scared?" Natalie asked with a serious tone.

"Of this? No." Brenna's voice cracked, "I'm scared to tell my family."

Natalie nodded. Dr. Hamburg came in the door. "Ok Brenna, are you ready?"

"Yes. I am." Natalie took Brenna's hand and squeezed it as the procedure started.

…

"Mom! Are you home? I have to tell you something!" Brenna said as soon as she walked into the house.

"Brenna, sweetie? Is that you? Come into the living room!"

"Hey, Mom. Hi, George!" She greeted they looked like they wanted to say something, "what's up?"

"Well George, you tell her," Mom said.

"I got offered to speak at the National Oncology Research Gathering this year."

"Uh- That's it? George, no offense but that's super boring."

"You didn't let me finish. This year the event is going to be in Maui and the event coordinator said that since they wanted me so badly that I could bring however many people I want."

"So… we're going to Hawaii?"

"YES. WE ARE!" Sara was so excited. "Now, honey. What did you want to tell me?"

"I-I have..."

Suddenly the door opened. "Hello? Anyone home?" Brenna recognized April's voice but it sounded _off._ Had she been crying?

"In the living room!" Sara yelled, "April, are you ok?"

April walked into the living room with swollen, puffy eyes with Leo by her hand with an expressionless face.

"April?" Sara's voice was concerned, "What is it? Did the IVF not work? Sweetie, you can always try again."

April shook her head, "Mom… It worked." She whispered.

"What?" Sara gasped.

April laughed, "It worked, Mom! It worked! I'm pregnant."

Sara's hands flew to her mouth, "You are? Oh sweetie, come here!" She hugged her very tightly.

"…And you," Sara turned to Leo. "Congratulations, _daddy_! Sara unwrapped her arms from April and went to Leo.

"Congrats, Apes!" Brenna stood up from the couch and went to April, but as soon as she reached April the blood drained from her face and her knees buckled and she collapsed in April's arms.

"Brenna… Brenna…" she heard the indistinctive muffles of her mother and sister screaming her name as everything went dark.


	4. Seaweed Wraps, Mai Tais, and Cancer

"Brenna? Babe, can you wake up?" It was Greer's voice Brenna thought. She opened her eyes and even though her vision was still blurry she was positive it was Greer.

"Hi! How are you feeling?" Greer said gently as Brenna opened her eyes.

"Like horse shit that has been frozen and then microwaved," Brenna mumbled

"Oh, good she's back," Greer dramatically pressed her hand to her chest, "and she's still mean. I don't know what I would do if she was suddenly nice, for once."

"True. Although for the record Bren, whenever your significant other or loved one asks you how you're feeling the typical response is 'Much better now that you're here.'" April interjected as she stood up from the visitors chair in the hospital room.

"Hey, preggers." Brenna said still weakly but with a smile. "I never got to properly congratulate you."

"Really? When you fainted on me I thought that was congratulatory enough." They both laughed.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" April raised her eyebrows.

"I just fainted. No biggie." Brenna shrugged.

"Right…" April wasn't buying it and by the look of Greer's face she wasn't either.

"Knock, Knock," George said as he and Sara entered the hospital room. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, now that you guys are here." Brenna said in a mocking tone and April just rolled her eyes, while Greer snorted incredulously.

"Good, honey, that's great." Sara seemed to buy it.

"Actually, a little hungry."

"Sure we'll get you something," Sara looked up, "Greer, April you guys want anything?"

"I'll come get some coffee with you two," Greer said.

"I'll get some tea," April followed the crowd, leaving Brenna alone.

"Good. They're gone." Dr. Hamburg walked into the room.

"Hi, Dr. Hamburg."

"Hello, Brenna. By the conversations I heard I assume you still have not told your family." Dr. Hamburg said, knowingly.

"Look Brenna, I got your results back from the lab today and was going to call you but then I noticed you were already here."

"So what is it? Tell me."

Dr. Hamburg sighed, "Its bad Brenna you have to start chemo, very soon."

"I can't my family is going to Hawaii in two days. George is really excited."

"I'm afraid you can't, you have to start chemo."

"Oh, c'mon. Look this will be like the last fun thing until my family has dive back into 'cancer mode'. Please, just let me go."

"And how long is this trip?"

"A week."

Dr. Hamburg gave a long sigh, "Fine, with the condition that you start chemotherapy first thing in the morning the day after you get back."

"Yes! Ok. I promise!"

"Ok. Have fun on your trip." Dr. Hamburg patted Brenna's shoulder. "Oh, and tell April I say congratulations."

…

"Oh. My. God. This place is amazing!" Beth exclaimed as she walked into the hotel suite. "Woo!" She jumped on the bed, "Graham, feel how soft this bed is!"

"Oooh it is soft! Right, Monkey?" He laid Adam in between him and Beth.

"I'm glad you guys like the place." George said. "Right, so we have two, three- bedroom suites. Beth, Graham, and Adam seems like you guys are settled. Brenna, Greer you can stay in the room next to them, and Natalie and Dom you can stay in the last room. And for the second suite it will be me and Sara, Leo and April, and Emma. Ok? So… have fun, everyone!"

"Ok, see you all later!" Grandma went towards the door.

"Wait, mom where are you going?" Sara asked.

"To go get Mai Tais! Who's with me?"

"We're with you, Emma!" Natalie said holding Dom's hand, "Beth, you coming?"

"Actually, I made reservations for Beth and me to go get seaweed wraps," Graham said.

"Really? I love you! But who's going to watch Adam?"

"I will! I love my godson! Besides Leo and I were planning to go to the beach." April offered.

"So it's settled, everyone meet up at 7:30 for dinner." George said and everyone left, except Brenna and Greer.

"Hey, I think I saw some tennis courts out by the pool. Wanna come check them out with me?" Greer asked.

Brenna hesitated, "I don't know it's really hot outside."

"Since when do you make excuses?" she came and wrapped her arms around Brenna and whispered in her ear suggestively, "and afterwards we can take a shower."

"Mmm. I like that idea. Ok let's go."

They made it to the courts and checked out some rackets and balls.

"You serve first," Greer tossed Brenna the ball. After a few minutes of playing Brenna was already drenched in sweat. She used the back of her arm to wipe off the sweat but she noticed that there was blood on her arm. Greer served the ball but Brenna didn't move she just stared at the blood.

"Babe? Are you ok?" Greer rushed over to Brenna's side of the court, "Oh my god! Did I hit you?"

"No. No. You didn't hit me. It must be the heat. I'm fine. Your serve?"

Greer shook her head and wrapped her arms around Brenna's shoulder, "C'mon. Let's go get you cleaned up."

Once they made it to the room Greer grabbed a clean washcloth and wet it with cold water and gently wiped Brenna's face with it.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure. Now take of your shirt." Greer ordered.

"I like the way you think." She smiled smugly.

"Actually it has blood, but yeah that too." Greer smiled back.

Brenna took of her shirt and tossed it on the floor. She placed her hand on Greer's neck and guided her lips to Greer's. The kissing intensified quickly and soon Greer was kissing Brenna's cheek and then down her neck and then stopped.

"What? What's the matter? Do I smell bad?" Brenna asked worriedly.

"Uh no it's just well, you have this bruise…"

Brenna stood up looked at the mirror Greer was right, it was a bruise the size of a grapefruit on her left side, by her ribs.

"Fuck." Brenna muttered.

Greer stood up and walked over to Brenna who was still examining herself.

"Please tell me that this is not what I think it is."

Brenna shrugged, "It's just a bruise."

"Do NOT lie to me!" Greer's eyes started tearing, "Brenna, do you have cancer?"

Brenna bit her lip nervously, "Yeah."

Greer covered her mouth and let out a sob.

"Oh, no no. I'm fine. I'm going to be fine." She went and hugged Greer.

"H-how long have you known about this?"

"Three weeks."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"It was all too much. I didn't know how to handle the news myself. And I didn't want to see you or my family react this way especially since things have been so good lately. I'm sorry, though. I wanted to tell you I just… couldn't."

"Well, how are you?"

Brenna's eye's started tearing, too, "I'm scared. I'm so fucking scared. Of losing myself, of losing my life, of losing the opportunity to be with my family and… to be with you."

"You won't lose any of those things. I promise. But you do need to tell your family."

"Will you help me?"

Greer gave Brenna a peck, "of course I will."

…

"Leo, hurry up! Everyone is waiting for us." April said as she put on her earrings.

"Babe, have you seen my other shoe?"

"Under the bed?"

Leo checked. "Yup, best wife ever."

"I know."

They arrived at the restaurant only a couple minutes late.

"… So how the sea weed were wraps, Beth?" Natalie was asking.

"Really amazing! Feel how soft my skin is." Beth replied, "How were the Mai Tais?"

"Oh April, Leo you guys are here. Good, sit down. Apparently, Brenna has something to tell us." Sara mentioned.

April saw Greer squeezing Brenna's hand in a way to encourage her. She stood up and said, "Guys, I have cancer."

After a few moments of stunned silence Sara spoke up, "What? Brenna this isn't funny!"

"It's not a joke, Mom."

"This just… this can't be happening!It's not possible! George, how..." Sara turned to George who looked somber.

"This happens, sometimes, AML is genetic." George mentioned.

"Brenna." April who had been standing in shock, walked over to her.

Brenna could see that look she'd seen on April's face. The one where she was trying to keep it together but she was falling apart inside. She forced a smile and hugged Brenna tightly.

"You are going to be ok." April's lack of words surprised Brenna, but they were the exact word she needed to hear. Brenna hugged April back.

The rest of the dinner was relatively quiet. Brenna Told her family that she was starting chemo when she got back but that she didn't want to talk about it for the rest of the week that she just wanted to be "cancer free" for another week.


	5. Feisty One

Brenna rang the doorbell at April and Leo's apartment. April opened up.

"Brenna. Hi."

"Hi."

"It's 8:30. You're never up this early and we don't have to go to the hospital until 2:00."

"I need your help." Brenna said quietly.

"Sure," April gesture for Brenna to come in. "What's up?"

Brenna held up a razor. "Can you shave it off?"

April pursed her lips and nodded understandingly. She realized that if Brenna was going to go through chemo she would do it on her own terms.

"Sure." April took Brenna's hand and guided her to the bathroom.  
"Ready?"

"Yes. Do it." April nodded somberly and cut the longer parts of her hair and shaved the rest.

"Done." Brenna looked at the mirror. It was odd sein herself like this. Her eyes looked bigger and bluer.

Leo walked into the bathroom and saw Brenna, "Whoa! You look like a total badass!"

"Thanks Leo."

"Oh, hey! April and I got you a present!" He went to go get something from the bedroom really quickly and got a little blue box. He offered it to Brenna, "here."

Brenna opened the box and in it was a normal knitted navy blue beanie.

"Beanies." April said, "They kinda become your best friends."

"Thanks. I-I love it." Brenna forced a smile even though she was genuinely grateful.

April sniffled.

"Apes, don't cry. Please don't cry."

"No it's not you. It's just… Gosh! These damn hormones…"April said sarcastically. Leo and Brenna laughed.

Brenna hugged April.

"I love you." April whispered in Brenna's ear and kissed her check.

"I love you, too."

…

"So, Brenna I'm assuming you remember the procedure? Seven days of chemo and then a month of monitoring here at the hospital." Dr. Hamburg mentioned as she guided Brenna to the hell hole she would be spending a month in.

"Martina here will take good care of you." Dr. Hamburg said and gestured at a nurse who looked vaguely familiar.

"Martina, this is Brenna."

"Yes I know. April's sister. Feisty girl, this one. Hard to forget." The nurse said in a thick Jamaican accent.

Brenna smiled awkwardly.

"How is your sister, darling?"

"She's great." April answered as she entered the room, before Brenna could.

"April, you look fantastic!" Martina embraced April. "Your hair is so long! That's good."

"Thank you. Martina, take care of my sister. She's kind of important."

"I will. She's a fighter. I can see it in her eyes." Martina looked at Brenna.

"I'm sorry but I have to put in the catheter now, honey."

Brenna nodded and winced as the huge needle was placed in the upper corner of her chest. Martina hung the IV and the chemo bags.

"Okay. That's it for today." Martina announced, "You might feel a little tired."

"Thank you." Brenna said quietly. _This is it. Chemo. Great._ Brenna thought.

…

5 days later (Mid-afternoon)

There was a knock at the door. "Can we come in?" Uncle George asked.

"Yeah, sure." Brenna answered weakly.

Sara, George, April, and Leo all came in.

Sara looked at Brenna and Greer who were cuddled up in the bed. The sight was sweet but that didn't distract her from the fact that Brenna was impossibly pale, her cheeks looked hollow, and her eyes looked dark and tired.

"How are you feeling?" George asked in his doctor manner.

"Like crap."

"Brenna." Greer scolded madly.

Brenna rolled her eyes, "Tired, nauseous…"

"Nauseous…" April whispered as her eyes widened and ran to the bathroom and retched loudly.

"Shit. Whoever called that morning sickness was a real asshole…" Leo muttered and went after her.

"Sorry about that, Bren." April said after she and Leo came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah you should be. That was disgusting." Brenna laughed.

April chuckled, "I'm glad you find this amusing."

"I do. It's the most interesting thing I've seen in five days."

"Hey! I resent that!" Greer protested.

"Uh. I meant other than you, babe." Brenna stuttered

Everyone laughed. It was nice having those lighthearted moments. Brenna was going to need many of those if she was going to make it out of here.


	6. Safe For Now

Brenna wished she could say that the month at the hospital went quickly, but it did not. It was terribly boring, she got picked and prodded every five seconds, and she couldn't sleep. The only moments of relief were when her family came to visit. April would come and sit and talk for hours on end about the baby and how now that she was two months the baby was the size of a grape. Brenna pretended to be interested in that even though she didn't really understand the need to compare a fetus to a fruit. Beth came in a couple of times with Adam who seemed extremely interested in Brenna's catheter. Sara and George were always there. Same with Greer who refused to leave the hospital. Natalie's visits were less frequent but it was still, they were always fun. Even Ford and Kieran visited every once in a while.

"How is Feisty Girl dis morning? Are you excited to go home?" Martina said in her cheerful voice.

Brenna laughed, "Yeah, don't take this personally but I just want to get out of here?"

"Oh, honey, I _want_ you out of here you've been a real pain in my ass." Martina said lightly

Brenna laughed. "Well, actually now dat I think about it…" Martina spoke up, "your sister was worse. You know she tried to escape first time she was in here? Poor girl only made it to the chapel."

"Hey, I remember that." Leo said as he was coming in pushing a wheelchair April behind him. He looked at Brenna, "Madame, your carriage awaits." He gestured at the wheelchair.

"Go on, Feisty Girl. Go home." Brenna hugged Martina.

"Thank you." She whispered

"Yeah thanks for everything, Martina." April said.

"Yes. Yes. Go on. Don't get sentimental now."

"Bye." Brenna waved as she was being wheeled out.

"I better not see you in here again." Martina warned jokingly. "And April, take care of that child."

"I will."

…

6 weeks later

Dr. Hamburg sighed.

"What? What is it? Is the cancer back?" Sara questioned before Brenna could say anything. Sara and Greer had gone in with Brenna for her weekly consult.

"No. The cancer is not back, but these numbers aren't exactly what we want them to be. I was hoping for a higher number of blood cells this week." Dr. Hamburg said in her matter-of-fact voice."

Brenna remained silent. "So what does this mean for Brenna?" Sara asked.

"It means that she's safe… for now. But I have to be honest about this," Dr. Hamburg looked straight at Brenna, "it's not looking too good, the chances that the cancer will come back are overwhelmingly high."

"So what do we do? Do we just sit here and do nothing?" Greer asked in a frustrated tone.

"I'm afraid that there is nothing, much you can do other than continue to be monitored. And if the cancer does come back we'll proceed with another round of chemo and a bone marrow transfusion."

"Ok. I'll tell Natalie. She should now about this." Brenna said quietly.

"Actually, Brenna, Natalie is not a match for you. But I've taken a look at the Anonymous Donor list and there's a match for you that is already on standby."

"Ok, well, thank you Dr. Hamburg." Sara shook the doctor's hand and the three of them left her office.

…

1 week later

"Oh my goodness!" Sara exclaimed, "April you're starting to show!"

"Yeah mom, that tends to happen at 4 months. That along with not fitting into your jeans anymore…" April sighed.

"Have you felt any kicks?" Grandma asked.

"No. Not really. Just a couple of flutters here and there."

"Well, honey I would take you shopping but I have to see a patient." Sara said as she picked up her keys, "maybe Brenna and Grandma could go with you." Sara left.

"Sounds like fun!" Grandma raised her arms. "Brenna are you coming?"

"Gee, that sounds like so much fun!" Brenna muttered sarcastically. "But actually, I have plans."

"What are you doing?" April asked.

"Well, since its Greer's last day before she goes to Harvard, we're going out to the old tennis courts."

"Well, Bren. Just take it easy. Ok?" April with a concerned look on her face.

"I will. Bye, Apes. Bye Grandma." Brenna headed for the door. And hoped on her car and drove to her old high school tennis courts. She and Greer would sometimes still sneaking there and have a match or two.

She pulled up to the parking lot by the court, she could see Greer practicing her serves. As she was about to get out of the car her phone buzzed.

She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi Brenna, its Dr. Hamburg."

"Oh, hey."

"Brenna, I need to speak to you about your latest lab results."

"It's back, isn't it?"

There was a long pause. "Yes. Brenna, it is. I need to speak you. Is right now a good time for you to stop by?"

Brenna looked longingly at Greer tossing up a tennis ball and hitting it with her racket and sighed, "Yeah, I'll be right over. "

"Ok. See you soon."

…

Greer was getting impatient. Where was Brenna? Her phone started buzzing from her bad and she went to pick it up.

"Brenna! Hi! Where are you?" she said in her cheerful voice.

"Hey, babe. I don't think I can make it." Brenna sounded somber, it made Greer uncomfortable.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything is good. Just a little tired… so rain check?"

"Yeah… sure. Can I swing by your house later? I want to see you before I go back."

"Uh. I'll probably just be asleep. But we'll see each other again soon. Ok?"

"Yeah. Ok." Greer was disappointed. "See you soon. I love-"

Brenna hung up. "You." Greer finished. She looked down at the engagement ring she was holding in her hand. _Guess it will have to be another time then._ She thought to herself.


	7. Fuck Cancer

April knocked on the door. Sara opened it.

"Hi, Mom!" April hugged Sara who was taken by surprise.

"Oh… Hi, sweetie. Why are you so happy?"

April squealed, "Ok, so I had an appointment today and Leo and I found out that the baby is going to be a girl. A GIRL!" She laughed, "Can you believe it?! A girl… _My girl_."

"April, that's fantastic!" Sara exclaimed. "Oh! That is so exciting!" She pulled her in for a hug.

Sara walked into the living room where Brenna was lying in the couch flipping through the TV channels.

"Brenna did you hear? April is having-"

"A girl." Brenna said monotonously and kept looking at the TV. "Yeah. I heard."

"Well, aren't you going to congratulate your sister?" Sara raised her eyebrows.

Brenna turned around she looked as pale as April had ever seen her and she was wearing the beanie April gave her. _She must have shaved her head, again,_ April thought. But the thing that was most unsettling about her were her eyes. There were glassy and hard but they were filled with such desperation and hopelessness that few other people understood. And April was one of those people.

"Congratulations." Brenna muttered and turned her head back to the TV.

"Uh... April, can you come with me to the kitchen?" Sara turned to April who pursed her lips, nodded and heading towards the kitchen.

I-I…" Sara sighed pressed her palm to her face. "I don't know what to do with her. I'm a freaking psychiatrist and I don't know what to do with me own child… I've tried talking to her, I've tried giving her space… everything! She's just… It's like she doesn't want to fight anymore-"Sara stopped and sobbed.

"I know the feeling…" April muttered silently.

"What? But you were never this bad!"

"I was. I was just better at hiding it than Brenna." Sara frowned. "Look, mom. Tomorrow she's going back in to chemo. I think that she's just processing."

The phone rang. "Hello." Sara said as she picked it up.

"Hi!" Greer said in her cheerful voice.

"Hi, Greer. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes. Is Brenna there? She's not picking up her cellphone."

Sara put the phone down momentarily and raised her voice so that Brenna could hear form the living room, "Brenna! It's Greer."

"I'm not here." Brenna replied.

Sara sighed and picked up the phone again.

"I'm sorry, Greer. Brenna's taking a shower now. Do you want me to tell her something?"

There was a pause from Greer's end. "Just… Tell her to stop avoiding my calls."

Sara hung up the phone. "That's the third time she's called. She doesn't know that the cancer is back."

April pursed lips.

"No. I don't think Brenna is 'processing'. She's avoiding. She's completely checked out and she won't even talk to me. I'm afraid that she's just stopped _feeling_ in general."

"I can talk to her. Or I can take her to the support group. That always helped." April offered.

"Honestly, anything that you think could help. I'm desperate."

…

Brenna barely protested when April offered to take her to group. Her expression was more of nonchalance than of her usual resistance. Leo had offered to join them and the three of them made their way up the building.

"Excuse me. This group is for people with cancer." A male voice said as they entered the room.

Leo and April turned to see a 20 something guy with curly hair and a goofy grin. Brenna realized the guy was being sarcastic.

"Julian!" April went and hugged him. "How are you?"

"Never been better. 1 year in remission. And now I lead the support group. So yeah… Life's good." Julian shrugged. "Granted, I only have one testicle, but it still works…" He winked at Brenna.

"Julian, this is my has a girlfriend, by the way. Brenna this is Julian."

"Hi, Brenna welcome to cancer club. It's _grea_ t here." He smiled genuinely.

"Hi, Julian." Brenna muttered and looked away.

As more people started coming they sat down in a circle of chairs. Leo offered to share first.

"Hi, everyone, I'm Leo Hendrie. I've been in remission for a little over six years. Yeah, I had a big ole' tumor right here." He motioned to the back of his head and chuckled. "You know there was a time where I used to refer to that tumor as 'Leo Jr." Everyone laughed. "As silly as that sounds, it's true. I thought cancer would be my legacy. I used to joke that my tombstone would read 'Leo Hendrie: The dude with cancer.' I really thought I had no future. But now," He turned to April," all I see is my future."

April smiled with tears gathering around her eyes leaned over and kissed him, "and now there's an actual Leo Jr." He joked.

It was April's turn next, "Hi, I'm April Carver and before anything I want to say that Leo and I have no intention of naming our daughter Leo Jr." Again, a great round of laughter. "I had AML but I'm a couple of weeks shy of my fourth year in remission. So I'm very excited about that. Wow, I mean, it just feels like a lifetime ago. One day I was normal, and then I learn I have Leukemia. next thing I know I'm doing all sorts of crazy stuff like having my eggs harvested, then 3 rounds of chemo, one bone marrow transplant, and almost dying _twice._ I thought it was over, I really did and that's why Leo and I wanted to start a family. But the cancer snaked its way right back because it got my baby sister, Brenna, which only makes this much harder. I saw my sister suffer through my chemo and now that the roles are reversed, I understand. Seeing someone struggle with this illness while you are healthy is both a blessing and a curse because the feeling of helplessness is unimaginable."

There were several nods from the group.

There was a long pause. Brenna knew it was her turn to speak but she couldn't make herself say anything. Julian cleared his throat, "Brenna?"

"I-I'm sorry. This is bullshit!" Brenna stood up and headed for the door.

"Brenna!" April scolded and went after her but Brenna was already out the door.

…

"Brenna? Brenna!" Slammed open the kitchen door.

"What?" Brenna was sitting on a stool sipping tea.

"How could you do that? Those people are my friends!"

Brenna shrugged, "support groups aren't really my style."

"Okay, fine." April threw her hands up in exasperation. "But Bren, you have to talk to someone."

"I talk to plenty of people you, mom, Natalie, Greer, Ford, Kieran…"

"Brenna. You know what I mean. "

"What's there to talk about? I have cancer. My life has turned into a horror show, so I'm sorry if I dont want to spend every waking moment talking about my feelings."

"Please, Brenna." April begged. "Talk to me."

Brenna laughed sardonically, "I can't talk to you, April."

"Why not?"

Brenna sighed, "Because I can't stand you."

April was speechless, "Wh-what?"

"I can't stand you." Brenna repeated, "I can't stand your fucking philanthropist husband. I can't stand it when you smile when you are with eachother. I can't stand it when you place your hand on your belly when your baby kicks. I can't stand seeing you so fucking happy, while I am dying-"Brenna choked with fury.

April was starting to get angry, "So, you can't stand me because I'm living my life? Because I didn't pause my life because the _oh- so- great- Brenna_ got cancer? When I had cancer I never asked you to put your life on hold."

"It's always the same with you, isn't it? You're always going on and on about _your_ cancer, 'when I had cancer this… and when I had cancer that.'" Brenna mocked, "Your life is perfect and I so wish I could be happy that you are having a girl. But, I can't.I am so angry and jealous that you have a future. It makes me want to scream and break something."

"Then do it." April reached for the ceramic plate on the sink rack and gave it to Brenna. "Break it." She said sternly.

"What the- Have you lost your mind?"

"No. Now, do what I say."

Brenna looked confused but obliged and smashed the plate against the floor.

"How did that feel?"

Brenna smiled slightly, "good."

"Do it again." April handed her a plate. "But this time say, 'Fuck cancer'".

"Fuck cancer." Brenna broke the second plate.

"Okay. Better. Now say it like you mean it." April passed her a mug this time.

"FUCK CANCER!" Brenna said and threw the mug against a wall, shattering it.

April clapped. "I'm impressed. What else? What's bothering you? Am I bothering you?"

"Yeah. Fuck you, April. For being such a goddamn know it all." Brenna said lightheartedly. Another piece of kitchen wear was broken.

"I'm sorry. I can't help that I'm just perfect." April said sarcastically and Brenna laughed.

…

 _What the hell was going on out there?_ Emma wondered as she made her way from her room to the kitchen. She saw Sara leaning against the door, looking at was happening inside.

"Sara, I'm not sure if you are aware of this... but you daughters are wrecking your kitchen."

Sara didn't move her face, her eyes were still plastered on her daughters. "She's a genius."

"Sure. Yes, if you consider the destruction of my favorite mug genius." Emma muttered sarcastically.

"No, April. She's a genius. She made Brenna talk and laugh. _Feel._ Look at her mom, she's laughing. I don't remember the last time we saw Brenna laughing like this."

Emma nodded and joined her daughter. They both laughed unnoticed as April continued to encourage the wreckage.

Brenna paused after destroying a bowl. "I'm sorry, April."

April stopped, "for what?"

"What I said to you was awful. I didn't mean it."

April smiled empathetically. "I know. Before my second round of chemo I told Dr. Hamburg she was a shitty doctor and proceeded to destroy a construction site with a sledgehammer."

"A sledgehammer? That is so much cooler than this."

April laughed but then Brenna's face went serious, "I don't want to die."

April pulled Brenna in for a hug. It was a little awkward because of the nearly six month belly, but it was so comforting in a way that Brenna hadn't expected. April pulled away slightly and made eye contact with Brenna. "You are _not_ going to die. I'm not going to let you. Besides, Leo Jr. here has to get to know her aunt Brenna."

"Neither are we." Sara said and April and Brenna turned to see their mother and Grandmother standing by the doorway making their way towards the girls.

"How long had you two be standing there?" April asked.

"Pretty much since the first plate was broken." Sara glimpsed at the floor that was covered in ceramic and glass.

"Sorry, Mom. I'll buy you a new set of plates and cups." April apologized.

Sara shrugged and hugged her two daughters. "None of that matters."

"Yeah we love you two more than a bunch of plates." Emma said as she bent over and picked up a piece of green ceramic shard, "But did you have to break my favorite mug."

Brenna shrugged and laughed.

"April," Sara started. "There's no way in hell I'm letting you name your daughter Leo Jr."


	8. To Life

April was sitting on the corner of Brenna's hospital bed.

"How about Ava?" April asked. Leo tossed a grape in the air and caught it with his mouth.

"WHOAH! Babe, did you see that?"

"Leo. Focus. We're picking out names for our child." April was losing her temper.

"What's wrong with Leo Jr.?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all... except for the fact we're having a girl and that that was the pet name for your tumor."

"Okay." Leo thought for a second. "Got it! Okay, wait for it… Leia!"

"No." April said quickly and firmly.

"Oh, c'mon! Babe, like Princess Leia! Like from Star Wars! And it sounds like Leo!"

"Fine. It's going on the list."

"What list?" Brenna asked.

"The potential baby names list. So far we have May, Aubrey, Olivia, Ava and _Leia._ " April said the last one with a face.

Brenna chuckled, "Those are awful names, Apes! The best one so far is Leia! Really April, _May_?"

"See? I knew Leia was great!"

"Hey! I like the name May. But if you two have any other idea feel free to share them."

"Okay. What about Charlotte? We can call her Charlie." Brenna offered.

"Greer." Leo said.

"Wow. Points for originality, Leo." Brenna said sarcastically.

"No. Greer…" He pointed to the door.

Brenna turned. There she was. As beautiful as always, but outraged.

"Leo, I'm hungry let's go get food." April took Leo by the hand and let him out the door. She clearly wasn't hungry.

"See you later, Greer. " Leo said as he was being pulled out.

"Bye, Leo."

Greer steeped into the room with her arms crossed. She inspected Brenna head to toe. A ton of tubes and wires attached to her.

"Hey!" Brenna said with a smile, trying to subdue Greer's rage.

Greer lifted up her hands and motioned quotation marks, "went to Florida with Natalie," Greer laughed mockingly, I can't believe that I trusted you!"  
"I just did want you to see me like this again. And how did you find out anyways?"  
"Oh, you know I was around town and I wanted a sandwich from The Charles. Can you imagine my surprise when I saw Natalie? She fessed up. Told me everything. That the cancer was back, that you didn't want to tell me, and that you were here... How long have you been in here?"  
"27 days. I was almost out."  
"God! I can't believe this!" Greer sat on the chair next to her bed. "How could you not tell me? How could I have been so stupid."  
"You're not stupid. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you. I wanted to go back to school and not have to worry about me."  
"I'm always worried about you Brenna." Greer said softly, reaching for Brenna's hand. "When did you find out?"  
"Um... That day you invited me to the old tennis courts."  
Greer stiffened. "What? What's the matter?" Brenna asked.  
"I... Um... Well, that day I was going to ask you to-"  
April barged in, her eyes were red and puffy.  
"April?"  
"Brenna, grandma is in the hospital. It's bad, really bad."  
...

"I don't understand how this happened." Sara was shaking her head vigorously while talking to George. "She was perfectly fine an hour ago!"  
George pulled in Sara for a hug.  
"Mom!" April reached Sara and George. Greer who was helping Brenna move step by step, where a few meters behind.

"Mom, what's happening?" April pressed.

George let go of Sara as soon as Brenna and Greer reached the group. "Girls, your grandmother had a heart attack. It's not rare for a woman of her age..."

"Can we see her?" Brenna asked.

"She's in intensive care right now. Maybe later."

"Well, actually," A Latino doctor came out of the room and joined the group, "Emma is awake. She's asking for you all. You're free to go in if you want."

"Thank you, Dr. Romano." Sara shook the doctor's hand and went in the room.

"Oh, finally! Can we leave now, darling?" Emma pushed the bed sheets from herself and propping one leg off the bed.

"What? No! Mom, you had a heart attack! Get back in bed! "Sara panicked.

"I'm fine. Take me home." Emma grumbled.

"Hi, Grandma." April walked over and gave Emma a hug.

"Hi sweetie, where's Brenna?"

"Here, Grandma." Emma looked at Brenna.

"Hi, Brenna. Hi, Greer!" She was oddly cheerful for just having a heart attack.

"April, dear can you hand me my purse?" Emma motioned to something behind April. She did. "Thank you." Emma started digging through her purse and took out a flask and a deck of cards.  
"Grandma, I don't think you're supposed to-"  
"Oh hush, in old. What bad cam come from a little rum and a nice game of bridge with my daughter and granddaughters?" She even motioned at Greer when she said 'granddaughters'. She took a swig out of the flask and started dealing the cards.  
"Well?" Emma asked raising an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to join me?"  
April shot Sara a questioning look. But Sara nodded and pulled up a chair next to Emma's bed. She knew better than to argue with her mother. Greer pushed the chair too and motioned for Brenna to sit on it. She sat on the chair's cushioned arm next to Brenna and Emma handed the cards and they began playing.

"I win. Again." April beamed proudly.  
"Seriously? That's the third time! Mom, tell April to stop cheating." Brenna said, jokingly.  
"April, stop cheating." Sara said with mock sternness.  
"Oh my god it's almost ten!" Greer announced. "Brenna you should have been back in your room two hours ago and you definitely should not have been drinking."  
"Relax, Greer. Live a little. I had a heart attack today and in having more fun than you. Here, you have the last bit." Emma handed Greer the nearly empty flask. "To life!" Emma cheered and Greer drank.  
"I think Greer is right mom, it's late and the girls should get going. I'll stay the night with you." Sara said standing up.  
"Nonsense. Go home. Sleep in a real bed. Not this cardboard piece of crap." Emma pointed at the green hospital cushion.  
"Goodnight, grandma." Brenna stood up but lost her balance. "Whoa! I'm a little tipsy." She laughed.  
Greer rusted to her side and secured her arm around Brenna's waist. "It's ok. I've got you."  
"Crap. Leo sent me like thirty texts. I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow, Grandma." April rushed out of the room.  
"Bye, mom." Sara followed after Emma.  
"Goodnight, Emma." Greer said politely.  
"Goodnight, Greer. Take care of my granddaughter."  
"I will." Greer guided Brenna out of the room and back to her own.

As soon as they got to the room Brenna hopped onto bed and closed her eyes.  
"Brenna," Greer whispered, "I love you."  
"I love you, too." Brenna mumbled incomprehensively and went to sleep.  
...

"Hey, wake up!" Greer shook Brenna's shoulder.  
"Stop screaming."  
"I'm not screaming but c'mon it's noon. We're gonna visit your grandma."  
Greer helped Brenna get changed and they made their way to Emma's room.  
Sara and April caught up to them in the middle of the hall and they walked together.  
The came to a halt at the room an then they saw a couple of nurses making the bed. Emma was nowhere to be seen.  
"Dr. Romano, where is my mother?"  
"I'm sorry, Sara, your mother passed away last night."  
"What? No. She was fine! We played bridge, she was making jokes-"  
"Mom. She's gone." April hugged Emma who was shaking and sobbing.  
"How?" Brenna asked softly.  
"Her heart just gave out. There wasn't much we could do. She passed away peacefully in her sleep."  
...

"Mom always hated the idea of being buried in the same place forever." Sara said grimly while holding the urn that held Emma's ashes. "She always wanted to be cremated like my dad and be spread out here on the bay, like Dad." George placed a supportive hand on her shoulder.  
"She was so witty, clever, sharp-tongued, and kind-hearted, she was always there. I'm going to miss you, mom."

Sara opened the urn and emptied out the ashes onto the bay. April was crying quietly Leo had his arms wrapped around her shoulders and she was holding Beth's hand. Natalie and Dom were both standing quietly next to them. Brenna and Greer were sitting on a wooden bench, Brenna was leaning her head on Greer's shoulder. When Sara was done emptying the ashes she and George said goodbye and left. Soon after, April, Leo, and Beth left too. Natalie and Dominic were sitting on the ledge overlooking the bay.  
"Hey, you know what I just remembered?" Brenna said suddenly.  
"What?" Greer asked.  
"You were saying something in the hospital. Something about wanting to ask me something at the tennis courts."  
Greer let out a shaky breath, "that's not important right now."  
"It seemed like it was. I want to know. Tell me."  
Greer turned to look at Brenna. "I was going to ask you to marry me."  
Brenna stroked Greer's cheek. "So do it. Ask me to marry you."  
Greer turned away, I don't know... With Emma. And you just got out of chemo-"  
"I'm fine and Emma would have loved this. She hated talking about death."  
Greer stood up and knelt down in front of Brenna.  
"Brenna Carver, will you marry me?"  
"Yes." Greer stood up to kiss Brenna.  
A cheer erupted from nearby. It was Natalie and Dom who were clapping and cheering. Brenna and Greer laughed and kissed again.


	9. Curveballs

_2 months later_

"Hi, Brenna. How are you?" Dr. Hamburg greeted Brenna. "Please have a seat."

Brenna did. "I'm sorry about Emma. She was a wonderful woman."

"Thanks." Brenna said quietly.

"Right. So, about your lab result. Things are looking good. Your number of platelets is rising thanks to the transplant. Really the only thing that concerns me is your white blood cell count. It is still quite low."

"What does that mean?"

"What that means is that you are at a very fragile stage right now. For example, if I were to catch a cold the worst scenario for me, would be that I miss to maybe three days of work. For you, a common cold could mean life or death because you don't have the necessary defenses to fight that virus."

"Okay. So what do I do?"

"There are a few thing you can do. Wash your hands very frequently. Avoid contact with animals. Avoid children and large crowds-"

Brenna made a face.

"What? Will that be a problem?" Dr. Hamburg asked.

"Yeah. See, there this event… A wedding. _My_ wedding. It's tomorrow."

"Well, I suppose I can't advise you to not attend your own wedding." Dr. Hamburg gave in.

Brenna squealed and got up to leave.

"Thank you, doctor!" she went for the door.

"Congratulations. And don't forget to wash your hands!"

"Got it!" Brenna called out without looking behind.

Right as she got into her car her phone buzzed. It was a text from Natalie.

 _Hey. Meet me the Charles ASAP._

She drove to The Charles Natalie was waiting for her in front of the entrance.

"Hey. What's up?" Brenna said as she stepped out of the car.

"Come with me." Natalee grabbed her by the hand and pulled her in through the doors.

"SURPRISE!" A crowd of people said as soon as Brenna came in.

"Oh my god! Natalie what is this?" Brenna was laughing.

"It's your surprise bachelorette party. Your last night of FREEDOM!" Natalie announced raising a bottle of beer.

"Hey!" Greer protested.

"Greer?"

"Hey there, _fiancée_." Greer gave her a peck on the lips. "Just came to say hello…and to make sure you didn't have too much fun." She winked and made her way to the door.

"Wait. Stay." Brenna took her hand.

"No. Tonight's your night. Have fun with your friends. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be the one in white."

"No way! Me too!" Brenna said with mock enthusiasm.

Greer laughed and shook her head, "I can't wait to be married to you."

"Me too." Brenna said and gave Greer one last kiss before she left.

"Right. Now to the fun stuff," Natalie pulled in Brenna further into the pub that had been closed to the public. "So since I didn't know if you wanted a male or a female stripper, I got you both." Natalie announced enthusiastically and gestured at the two strippers dancing in the center of the bar.

The male stripper was pulling down his "police" uniform pants in front of a cheering Ford and the female stripper also dressed in a police uniform was giving Kieran a lap dance.

Brenna laughed, "Thanks, Nat."

"Sure, kid. So what do you want? A shot? Martini?"

"Just a beer."

"Coming' right up!" Natalie uncapped the beer and handed it to Brenna. "Ey! Ford. Kieran. Get out! It's the bride's turn! Brenna these are Candace and Armando. And this, is a stack of dollar bills. Now, have fun."

After a painfully awkward double lap dance from the strippers. Brenna felt like they had rubbed enough body oil on her to fry chicken. She went to one of the stools near the bar and just observed her friends dancing and drinking and just enjoying themselves.

"Hey, there."

April ungracefully sat on the stool next to her.

"Hi, preggers. Having fun?" Brenna teased.

"Ha-ha. Yeah this isn't exactly my scene anymore." April admitted. "That girl, Candace, offered me a lap dance. Can you believe that? I'm over eight months pregnant!"

Brenna chuckled. "Candace was fun."

"So how are you doing" April asked suddenly serious.

"It's just all a bit…" Brenna seemed to be lost in her words.

"Overwhelming?" April offered.

"Yeah." Brenna said quietly.

"Is it Greer? Because you can totally back out. We pack your bags and make a run for it. You, me and baby girl. We could live somewhere in the Midwest. No one would find us." April joked.

"Wow. You've really thought this through." Brenna joked back.

"I guess you're not the only one feeling a little overwhelmed." April confessed. "Hey, I have an idea. Remember those old girl nights we used to have? Just you, me, a bag of Doritos, a jar of Nutella, and 80's movies?"

"Yeah, those where fun!"

"Well, what do you say? One last one?"

"But Natalie planned all of this..."

April gestured at Natalie stuffing a dollar bill into Armando's Speedo and smacking his butt. "Something tells me she'll be ok."

"Okay. Let's do it."

…

"Brenna. Bren. Wakey-wakey."April said in her cheery voice.

Brenna groaned and pulled a pillow over her head.

"C'mon, Brenners. You're getting married today. As maid of honor it's my responsibility to get you there."

"Oh shit! I am!"

"Oh my god!" April grabbed Brenna's face, "those bags under your eyes. We shouldn't have watched the Breakfast Club."

"But we love the Breakfast Club."

"Get up. We've got a long day. But first, take a shower you smell like Doritos."

…

Beth was going over the list in her head. _Flowers, check. Decorations, check. Food, check. Cake, check. Bride #1, check. Waiting on Bride #2. What am I missing?_ Since learning about Brenna's engagement Beth threw herself at the chance to create the perfect wedding and she had done a pretty good job considering she only had two months to do it.

"Beth, hi!" April hugged Beth. Brenna was behind then.

"Brenna! You look stunning!"

"Thanks. I've always thought wedding dresses looked liken fancy folded napkins."

"So, everything is ready now that now that Bride #2 is here."

"Wait. Where is the minister?" April asked.

"The minister! That's what I was forgetting!" Beth realized, "Oh wait, the minister! That's what we're missing!"

Beth took out her phone and dialed a number. "Where are you?", "Really?", "okay." Beth hung up. "She's not coming."

"What?" Brenna was outraged.

"Don't worry. I can handle this. Actually Graham is ordained! He can do it."

"How?" Brenna asked.

"Uh- it's a long complicated story, but he is."

"Sure. We'll take him." Brenna gave in.

…

"Brenna, are you ready?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, mom. Just a second."

"Honey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just uh- freaking out a little."

"Oh, honey its ok. Come here." Sara pulled in Brenna for a hug.

"Whoa." Brenna lost her balance and felt lightheaded.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look a little pale…"Sara stroked Brenna's cheek.

"You guys ready?" April popped in the room where Brenna was getting ready.

"Yes, we are." Brenna said confidently.

The music started playing and Greer started walking down the aisle first, with her dad. Then it was Brenna's turn to walk down the aisle with her mom. She could have sworn Greer's eye's popped out slightly but then she flashed that brilliant smile as Brenna made her way down the aisle. When they made it to the end Sara kissed Brenna and made her way to her seat next to George. Brenna and Greer interlaced their fingers.

"You look stunning. " Greer whispered.

"You too." Brenna whispered back.

"Why is Graham our minister?" Greer asked.

"Because your other one backed out." Graham whispered back.

"Got it." Greer said.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here to join together Greer and Brenna." Graham announced to the crowd.

"If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

No one spoke up.

"The brides wish to share with each other vows that they have written themselves."

Greer spoke up first, "As many of you already know, Brenna and I met when we were paired up to write a history assignment and she hustled me into writing the entire assignment myself." There were laughs form the crowd. "Little did I know that that was going to be the best thing that ever happened to me? Brenna, we have been through so much and from all of those things I have learned that you are the strongest, most incredible person I have met and all I want to do is spend the rest of my life with you, even though you may hustle me into some extra chores."

Brenna laughed and so did everyone else. "Greer, you have always been there for me. Through thick and thin. Everything that life has thrown at me you have been there to help me overcome it. You are my rock, the one thing that keeps me planted. Before I met you, I was in a very dark place my dad had just died and April got sick and you helped me see past all that. My dad always used to say 'Life is always gonna throw you curveballs. All you have to do is keep swinging.' Greer, you are the reason why I keep swinging. You are the reason why I keep fighting to stay alive."

Graham wiped the tears from his eyes, "Uh- sorry that was really beautiful." He cleared his throat.

"Do you Greer take Brenna to be your wife? To love, to comfort, to honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Greer smiled.

"Do you Brenna take Greer to be your wife? To love, to comfort, to honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Brenna smiled back.

"Adam. Monkey, come here." Graham whispered and the three year old came rushing to his father with a pillow with two silver rings. Brenna and Greer took them and placed them on each other's fingers.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Massachusetts… and , I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss."

Greer gently placed her hand on Brenna's check and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. All the guests cheered.

…

The ceremony was a great success everyone was dancing and enjoying the rainbow decorated cake.

The wedding singer paused the music, "Everyone, I hope you are all having a great time. But it's time for the father- daughter dance." There was an awkward silence for the crowd and people stared at Brenna. Someone came up and whispered something in the singer's ear. "I'm sorry…" the singer announced, "I didn't know.."

"It's ok." Brenna announced, "Uncle George will you-"

"I would be honored." he responded and led her to the dance floor.

Greer and her dad made her way to the dance floor, too and slow music stated playing and George and Brenna began to sway awkwardly.

"You look beautiful. Your dad would have been loosing his mind." George said.

"Thanks. I wish he was here."

"I am here." Suddenly George's face wasn't George's but it was her _father's._

"Dad?" Brenna asked.

"Brenna are you feeling ok?" George's face was back.

Brenna felt suddenly lightheaded again and stumbled until she passed out in George's arms.

"I got you!" George caught her and gently placed her on the floor. The music stopped. Brenna was unresponsive. "Someone call an ambulance!" George screamed.

 **Author's note: First of all, I would like to thank all of you wonderful readers! Please keep reviewing I appreciate every single one! Second, this wedding chapter is very appropriate considering that today the Supreme Court legalized same-sex marriage in ALL 50 states! So I am thrilled! Have a wonderful day, my lovelies!**

 **P.S: Next chapter will be up soon!**


	10. First Dance

The ambulance blared as it reached the hospital. The paramedics were already there with a gurney. The paramedics opened up the back door of the ambulance and another paramedic hoped out.

"Female. 23. Unresponsive. History of cancer." He announced as he loaded Brenna onto the gurney and helped rush her inside.

George, Sara, April, Greer, and Leo were following the ambulance into the hospital. They all rushed out of the car.

"Brenna!" Greer followed the paramedics that were working on Brenna.

"I'm sorry, honey, you can't go in there." An African American nurse stopped Greer.

"But she's my wife!" Greer protested.

"No one goes in." The nurse said firmly.

"We're losing her!" One of the doctors that was working on Brenna said in a frenzied tone.

One of the doctors grabbed the defibrillator and pressed the paddles against Brenna's chest making it rise.

"Again." The doctor said. And again her chest rose.

"We have a pulse." For the first time felt like she could let out the breath she had been holding.

The nurse's voice softened, "You can wait over there with the rest of the family members. Let the doctors do their job."

Greer nodded and sat next to Sara who squeezed her had comfortingly.

More people started coming. Beth, Graham, Natalie, Dominic. and Kieran were all there waiting in silence until someone came to tell them news about Brenna.

Beth was sitting next to April holding her hand. Suddenly, she felt the pressure on her hand increase to the point where it was uncomfortable. She turned her face to see April wincing.

"Apes?" She asked quietly.

"I'm fine. Don't make a scene." April whispered harshly while still wincing.

"April, are you in labor?"

"What? No. That's ridiculous."

"April, I know that face. Stop lying."

"I have to be here for Brenna."

The doctor came and Greer automatically stood up.

"Are you related to Brenna Carver?"

"I'm her wife."

"Right, Brenna has a bacterial infection. It would be very minor on anyone else but since Brenna has basically no immune system, the infection has spread rapidly. Her heart stopped twice and the swelling in her brain is significant. We've put her in a medically induced coma so that her body can fight this, but other than that we can't do much but wait."

"Can I see her?" Greer asked.

"You'll have to be sterilized but of course follow nurse Amanda, she'll give you some sterile clothes." The doctor said and Greer followed the nurse.

…

"Gah!" April groaned out loud even though she had been biting the inside of her check to prevent her from making any noise in the very quiet and somber waiting room.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Leo asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine." April blew him off.

"She's not fine! She's in labor!" Beth lost it and screamed very loudly in the waiting room, she had everyone's attention, "April you're having contractions. They're less than two minutes apart. You need to see a doctor. NOW!"

"So much for not making a scene." April muttered.

"April, is that true?" Sara asked.

"Look, Mom. I'm fine," April stood up. "Let's just focus on Brenna."

"I don't think you're fine." Beth gestured at the puddle by April's feet.

…

"Brenna. Wake up, soldier."

"Huh?" Brenna woke up to see a young woman in full army uniform standing by her bed. She looked like April, but not quite. "Who are you?" Brenna asked.

"I am Staff Sargent Emma Durham."

"Grandma?"

"That's right!"

"You're alive?"

"No, sweetie I'm not."

A horrible feeling dawned on Brenna. "Am I… Dead?"

"No. Not yet."

"Am I going to die?"

"That depends."

"What the hell does that mean?" Brenna asked.

"Follow me." Emma started walking out of the room.

"Wait. Brenna hooped out of the bed and chased after Emma. "So are you like- my spirit guide?"

"No. Don't be ridiculous. I'm a figment of your imagination." Emma said while pacing the hospital corridors.

"Where are we going?" Brenna tried to keep up with her but she was too fast.

"Here." Emma opened the door and motioned Brenna to enter.

It was a delivery room. April was laying on the bed with red cheeks and a sweaty forehead, but she was smiling at the little pink bundle. Leo had his arms wrapped around her and wad also looking at the baby.

"April had her baby?" Brenna asked. Emma nodded.

"Let's go. there's more I have to show you." Brenna followed Emma out of the hospital and followed through the crowded Boston streets. Eventually Emma stopped at the cemetery where Brenna's father was buried. Emma walked past several tombstones and stopped next one. There was a man, a woman, and a little girl. The girl looked about six with light brown hair, hazel eyes, and a sprinkle of freckles. It was Leo, April and their daughter.

"Sweetie, this is my sister. Her name was Brenna. Today is her birthday. She died six years ago. On the day you were born, six years ago. She would have loved you."

"This is my grave?" Brenna asked and Emma nodded again. April took her daughter by the hand and left.

Greer walked up to the grave next.

"Greer!" Brenna rushed to her but Greer didn't seem to notice her.

"Happy birthday, Bren." Greer said somberly as she placed some flowers on the grave and walked away towards another girl. The girl hugged her and held her hand.

"Who's that girl?" Brenna asked.

"Someone that could make her happy again. " Emma said. "If you died, your family would suffer a great loss, but they would find happiness again."

"But that's if I die. What happens if I live?" Emma snapped her finger and they were in Dr. Hamburg's office.

"I'm sorry, Brenna the cancer is back." Dr. Hamburg said.

"But that's the third time!" Greer was on the verge of tears she was holding a very quiet Brenna's hand.

Emma snapped her fingers again and they were in a grass clearing.

"So, if I live the cancer would come back?" Comatose Brenna asked her grandmother.

"It would." Emma said somberly. "It would be the hardest to overcome, yet."

"Grandma, I'm tired of fighting." Brenna said quietly. "I'm so tired."

"I know that's why when you asked me if you were going to live I said that it depended. It depends of whether you _want_ to live."

A man in a uniform came rushing up to Emma. He was tall and handsome in a 1960's way. "Ma'am, we're ready to leave."

"Thank you, Daniel."

"Who is that?" Brenna asked.

"Right, you two have never met. Brenna, this is husband. Your grandfather. Isn't he handsome?"

The man nodded curtly at Brenna.

"Hey, Grandpa." Brenna said.

"So Brenna, what are you going to do? Come with us or stay and fight this war."

"I'm going to fight. " Brenna said confidently.

"That's my girl!" Emma said. "We'll see each other again, someday."

Emma and Daniel ran hand in hand to a fighter plane and the plane took off, leaving Brenna behind.

…

"Brenna. Bren, can you wake up?" April was gently nudging Brenna's hand.

Brenna's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh my god! Mom, she's waking up!"

"Brenna. Sweetie, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Brenna squeezed her hand.

Sara gasped, "She's back!"

"Water." Brenna said in a horribly raspy voice. She tried to open her eyes but everything seemed bright and blurry.

Someone gave her a straw and she drank thistly. Things seemed clearer. April was sitting on the corner of her bed. And Sara was hovering was standing next to her.

"How long was I out?"

"Two weeks." Sara said.

"It only felt like hours." Brenna mused.

"April, you're not fat anymore!" Brenna said with her voice still raspy.

April, laughed. "Nope. I'm not." She stood up and Brenna saw that Leo was holding the baby while sitting on the hospital chair. He handed April that baby and April walked back to the bed and gently handed Brenna the baby.

"Careful, with her head." April said. "That's right." Brenna held the baby in her arms.

"Brenna, this is Emma." April announced. "Emma, this is your aunt Brenna."

"She's so beautiful, Apes."

"Brenna!" Greer gasped. She was standing on the doorway with her hand over her mouth.

"I was only gone for half an hour! I went to take a shower!"

"It's okay. Come here." Brenna handed Emma back to April. Greer leaned down and Brenna pulled her face to kiss her.

Greer pulled away and her eyes were watery.

"What is it?" Brenna asked.

"I-I thought you were going to die. You did die your heart stopped beating." Greer sobbed, finally letting herself be vulnerable.

"I'm not going to die. I will always keep fighting. For you."

…

"How is it possible to loose so much muscle tone in two weeks?"

The physical therapist sighed in frustration. "Just five more and we're done."

"Nope. Imp done now."

Greer peeked in to see how the physical therapy was going, "how's it going?"

"I give up!" the physical therapist threw his hands up and left.

Greek walked into the physical therapy room and helped Brenna off the exercise table. Brenna wobbled slightly but Greer maintained a firm hold.

"He wants me to work on my legs."

"I have an idea." Greer smiled.

"What?" Brenna smiled back.

Greer played a slow song on her phone. She grabbed Brenna's waist and started swaying slowly.

"We never had our first dance." Greer said.

" _Oh._ Right." Brenna was suddenly reminded of the wedding incident, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Greer kissed Brenna. "This is perfect. Right here, in a hospital physical therapy room and you, my wife, in your pajamas. It's all I've ever wanted."

"I love you." Brenna said and kissed Greer. She intended to keep that promise: to keep fighting for her, forever.


	11. Epilogue

_8 Years Later_

"Luke stop eating your sister's birthday cake!" April scolded her 3 year old son with a handful of blue frosting.

"Come her, bud let's get you cleaned up." Leo picked up his son and started wiping away the blue frosting from his face.

"Thank you Super-Dad!" April kissed Leo and attempted to fix the ruined cake.

"Daddy! Izzy took my kite!" Dominic's 6 year old son, Tommy, protested. Izzy was his twin sister.

"Isabella, give Tommy his kite." Natalie called out.

"But mommy Emma and I got this one to fly already!" Izzy called back Emma was standing next to her.

April frowned, "I just wanted a quiet afternoon at the park to celebrate my daughter's eighth birthday."

"Yeah, with your family I don't think that's gonna happen." Leo kissed her head as he handed juice pouches to the kids.

"Where is he?" Brenna asked furiously, "He said he'd be here ten minutes ago!"

"Relax. Okay? He's probably driving." Greer tried to calm Brenna down.

"There he is." Brenna pointed at Kieran who was talking to a girl while holding the stroller.

Brenna practically ran to Kieran only catching half the conversation with the girl in the skimpy shorts and the fake blonde hair.

"… so yeah it's been really difficult for me and Zach ever since him mom died I've just been so… _lonely_." Kieran said in a dramatic voice and looked like he was about to cry.

"Zack! Mommy's here!" Brenna exclaimed and picked up the baby from the stroller and kissed him. Greer kissed the top of his head too.

"Mommy? I thought you said she died?" The blonde raised her eyebrows.

"It's a miracle she came back to life!" Kieran faked to be surprised.

The blonde scoffed and walked away. "Wait, can I get your number?" Kieran called out to the girl.

"I can't believe you just did that! I was about to score."

"I can't believe you use our son to 'score' girls!" Greer replied.

Brenna and Greer had decided to have a baby about a year and a half ago and that Greer would be the biological mother, but they weren't completely sold on the 'anonymous donor' idea so they had asked Kieran if he wanted to be the father and the co-parenting was working great, except for the minor disagreements.

"Look at him, Beth. So calm, reading his book under the tree. Not bothering anyone. Just a nice peaceful 11 year old." Graham pointed at Adam. "I mean in some cultures he could almost be a man."

"What are you getting at, babe?" Beth asked.

"I'm just saying that I'm happy we're past all this changing diapers, running after screaming kids phase. Now we have all this peace and quiet."

"I'm pregnant."

Graham laughed. "Good one, love."

"I'm serious." Beth stood up from the table and walked away.

"Shit." Graham muttered under his breath. "Wait! Beth I didn't mean that." He chased after her.

They walked right past Kieran, Brenna, and Greer.

"Wonder what that's about?" Kieran asked.

"Graham probably said something stupid that made Beth mad." Brenna shrugged.

Greer nodded in agreement.

"Everyone, we're going to sing happy birthday to Emma, Now." April announced.

Everyone stopped with their shenanigans and gathered around the park table and sang the birthday song.

As everyone sang Brenna realized how she luck truly was to be with all her family, her wife, her best friend, and perfect son. She had been cancer free for 5 years.

THE END (not really)

 **Author's note: So that's it! That's the end of that story! But not to worry, my lovelies, if you have a question or if you have been left unsatisfied I will be writing a series of one shots and possibly sequels to the story. All you have to do is request the one shot and I will get right on it! Someone already requested I write a story on Brenna and Greer's honeymoon which shall be posted soon. Also, Im working on a Beth and Graham story. So yeah… thanks for reading**!


End file.
